The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art in the present technology.
Variable transmission electrochromic windows have recently become commercially available. For example, electrochromic windows have recently become associated aircraft window systems. While such variable transmission electrochromic windows have become increasingly popular, limitations relative to their low transmission state and delayed darkening and clearing remain problematic.